


《原罪》chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “我只是满怀野心，自私地爱着你。”





	《原罪》chapter（3）

“我希望你能听我解释，Loki，我必须隐瞒我的身份，这是......”  
“我被革去了军衔，难道还要多谢你没让我上军事法庭吗？”  
“这是父王的命令，Loki，作为一个......曾经的军人，你比我更清楚执行命令的重要性。”

“我忠于阿斯加德，但我不会忠于你，”Loki拒绝了Thor试图让fenris来到他身边的安抚，他不需要任何折中的调停，“别拿孩子来威胁我，如果我知道他会是我的枷锁，会注定成为权力争斗的牺牲品......”

“但我已经继承了王位，我们可以......”

“我宁愿我从来没有生下他，Thor。”

Loki再一次被囚禁了起来，而这一次，Thor不再是救他的那个人。

“你该早点告诉我的。”fandral来过一次，他因为立功而顶替Loki成为了中将，omega收回望向窗外的目光，看向fandral的眼神让他承受不住般后退了一步，“一年前……你本就知道，却成了他的帮凶。”

“Loki，我......”“我让你带的东西呢。”Loki没有再多费口舌，“你不会连这些小事都做不好吧？”“只有绳子。”fandral面露难色地从公文包里拿出了一卷麻绳，他不觉得Loki会冲动到觉得自己能从王宫中逃出去，“我不能给你枪，Loki，这已经是犯法......”

“你会的，fandral。”Loki挑了挑眉，从他曾经的副官身上毫不客气地搜出了手枪，fandral心思缜密，Loki知道他藏东西的习惯，“把你身上所有用地上的东西全留下来，然后滚蛋。”

Thor安插在Loki卧室周遭的侍卫在例行每日两次的汇报时，显得有些吞吞吐吐，“中将方才去看望过laufeyson先生。”“这是我批准的，”Thor放下堆积成山的公文 ，老国王odin已经把大部分的国事重担都压在他身上了，这给了Thor一些不必面对Loki的理由，“有什么问题吗？”

“中将从卧室出来时，”侍卫磨蹭到Thor快要不耐烦时才把话吭哧吭哧地说完，“......身上少了皮带和鞋带。”老天，他还不如不汇报这怪事儿，好脾气的新王看上去快要吃人了。

Loki早就摸清了王宫周围的安保班次，他所在的楼层不低，将床单撕成了长绳，再接上了fandral的皮带和鞋带，才险险地落地。Omega在地上滚了一圈才避免了大部分伤害，咬着牙接回了脱臼的胳膊，贴着墙避开眼线往外围跑去。

“放下武器，”而很快就有人追了上来，皇宫中精锐的侍卫居然不能围堵住一个Omega，Loki很快撂倒了三五个士兵，直到他听见了子弹上膛的声音，而黑洞洞的枪口之后，是熟悉而陌生的凝视，“Loki，你知道你跑不了。”

“我不为了离开，”Loki短促地笑了一声，举起的双手却没有放下枪支 ，“Thor，是你让我只能逼你。”“我带你去看孩子，”Thor慢慢接近Loki，“我们谈谈，Loki，我很抱歉没有来看你。”“不必把软禁说得那么好听，”Loki将枪口对准了Thor，“我只要......”

而Thor却突然将目光掠向了一侧，面容在须臾之间惊怒至扭曲......

“不！”“嘣！”

Loki醒来的时候，浑身都是暖烘烘的。中弹的胳膊被包扎妥帖，睡在他身边的Thor醒过来了，眼神失焦了许久才看清Loki。“眼睛还是看不清楚？”Loki摸了摸Thor的右眼，“昨夜风大，看看屋顶有没有......”

话说到一半，他才突然反应过来，这里已经不是约顿冰河的木棚了。

他们也再难破镜重圆。

“看得清很多了，”Thor见Loki沉默了下来，摸着他的眉心印下了一吻，Omega消瘦的面庞窝在柔软的靠枕里，带着难得温软的弧度，“你伤口发了炎有些低烧，等你好些了就抱fenris来陪你。”

“早干嘛去了？”Loki没什么力道地推开了Thor，被alpha捏住了指尖细细地把玩，“我被你关了快一个月，也没见你把孩子抱来。”“就你这一言不合就把我胳膊拧断的脾气，”Thor把Loki往怀里带了带，被嫌弃地拱了拱，“我自己都不敢来见你，怎么放心把fenris抱来？”

“那我被你的侍卫一枪打得半死不活，”Loki哼了一声，“倒是正和你心意。”“说什么胡话，”Thor捏了捏Loki的肩头，“这是你生产后第一个发情期，最好别多用抑制剂......嗯......”

“我已经瞒不下Omega的身份了，但我必须手刃约顿军。”Loki单手解开Thor的领口时不太利索，索性软着腰让Thor压住了自己动作，“Omega凭什么不能参军？我战功赫赫，还不能证明......唔......”

“原来你在算计这些，”Thor抱着Loki的腰挤进他的两腿之间，慢慢地用半勃的性器蹭着Omega的阴唇，“从在约顿冰河边被我救下一直到现在，你从拉拢我搭救你，到现在拉拢我利用皇室的名势，你可没你说得那么正义凛然。”

“但目的不冲突，你也乐得和我装糊涂，”Loki转了转眼珠，在Thor抬起他的腿时顺从地勾住了alpha的腰，“哈嗯......我嫁给你，怎么样？”

“好......什么？”Thor吓了一跳，猛地在Omega湿软的甬道中一撞到底，Loki被撑得闷哼了一声，“你嫁给我？你想干什么？”！  
“嫁给你啊。”Loki挺无辜地挺了挺腰，水汤汤的目光却让Thor浑身发毛，“你不就想这样？”

“好好说话。”Thor眯着眼拧住了Loki的后腰肉，Omega嘶了一声，皱着眉挠了挠alpha的后背，“借我的口还不够，你想自己站出来发声，对吗？”

“对。”Loki安抚地揉了揉Thor的后颈，alpha却依旧只是铁青着脸色，沉默地压着他的胯骨一下下地往里肏，Omega的面色越来越潮红，他在这一个月的软禁里疏于锻炼，渐渐地被Thor占领了上风，直到alpha释放了一次才有空闲说话，“我不想假任何人的手，对于Omega是否能够参军的议案，我要亲自经手。”

“然后呢，”Thor在Loki趴在他身上时托了一把，Loki撑着枕边起伏着腰杆，喘息绵密地笼罩在alpha的鼻尖，Omega幽绿的眼里交织着滔天的欲望和脆弱的茫然，“你不会甘于继续当我的王后。”

“看你要什么。”Loki垂下头，头一次如同臣服般露出了后颈的腺体，“也许你一生都不会有伴你终老的王后，但你会拥有我，真正意义上的，占有。”

“我不觉得能用任何东西和你等价，”Thor撩开了Loki汗湿的碎发，“如果你不爱我，我宁愿和你一刀两断。”

“你看轻我了，”Loki点住了Thor的唇，“我只是满怀野心，自私地爱着你。”

“你不会在我这儿讨到任何便宜。”Thor终于咬破了Loki的腺体，Omega呜咽了一声，下身湿了一片，却依旧颤抖着夹紧了alpha的腰，“我要的只会比你更多。”

“和豺狼为伍的，能是什么好东西？”Loki哼笑了一声，却直接被Thor抱到了浴室，“别在这儿......”“听话，”Thor把Loki的话笑眯眯还了回去，“我们继续。”alpha捏着Omega的脖颈刻意释放了信息素，Loki吭哧了一声，突然觉得这笔生意做得不太划算。

alpha把Omega压进了快要溢出浴缸的热水里，标记后混杂而淫靡的信息素让两人都再次陷入情欲。Loki的后穴被Thor的手指粗暴地撑开，热水灌进了肠道，Omega睁大了眼睛喘息，却因为alpha的亲近而本能地接纳渴望。

“这太过了......”热水让伤口又疼又痒，脱臼过的关节也开始酸胀了起来，Thor加进了两根手指继续翻搅Omega的肠道，直到按压着前列腺让Loki叫出了声，“你别太嚣.....哈嗯.....”

“叫出来，长官。”Thor在此时刻意的称呼足以让Loki恼羞成怒，抿紧了唇把胳膊抵在alpha胸前，“我知道你被标记之后有多想要我，哪怕......”alpha掰开Omega的臀瓣，将性器挤进了他狭长的肠道中，“你依旧在拒绝我，像过往无数次那样。”

alpha握住Omega的性器套弄，Loki如同触电般蜷缩起了身体，挺翘的臀部被Thor一边进出一边揉捏着向中间挤压，乳白色的液体漂浮在了水面上，他舔吻着Omega骨节分明的肩头，那里淤青了一大块，像极了约顿冰河旁时他涂满全身的蓝色染料。

“呃啊......”Loki皱着眉喘气，浴缸很滑，他有的是办法让Thor有劲没处使，“那不代表你能对我为所欲为。”Omega像游鱼一般滑到了Thor的背后，用尖尖的虎牙咬住了他后颈薄薄的腺体。“hey，Loki......”Thor下意识地想把趴在他背上的Omega拉下来，“你知道你标记不了我......”

“生理上不能，”Loki垂着眼吮吸着alpha的后颈，将牙印上沁出的血珠用舌尖卷入口中，挂在Thor肩头的胳膊懒懒地垂下，一下下地划着水面，“但在心理上，你才是臣服的那个，你必须得承认这一点，soldier。”

“如果你给我足够的奖赏......”Thor翻身让Loki落在了自己的怀里，压着他的腰再一次挤进了Omega紧窄的后穴，“不会有不听话的士兵，长官。”“我比你更清楚，”Loki勾着唇吻住了Thor，起伏着腰迎合着他的动作，“听着，我还想要一个女儿。”

“我以为你不会再愿意生孩子了，”Thor有些惊讶，Loki身上有不少弹孔和刀刃留下的疤痕，这无时无刻不在提醒着他这个Omega的特殊，“毕竟你只是把王后当成了一个......暂时的军衔。”

“我不会被婚姻束缚住，”Thor在成结之前挺进了Omega的生殖腔，这把Loki直接推向了高潮，Omega喘息颤抖地缠住了alpha的腰，长密的睫毛盛满了淋漓的水汽，“但我做我想要做，和想要给你的一切。”

“我以为你会恨我很久，”Thor的眼眶有些发红，他能深切地感觉到自己的结将Loki体内最柔软的地方撑开填满，就像他一直以来努力的那样，“我骗了你，还妄图将你束之高阁......”

“我当然恨你，在将来很长的一段时间里，我都将睚皉必报地对这件事揪着不放，”Loki笑了笑，偏过头摸了摸Thor汗湿的脸颊，水流淌过alpha起伏的脊背，“这让我不得不和你朝夕相处，好让我找到报仇的机会。”

“我爱你，Loki。”Thor在Omega跨出浴缸之前牵住了他的手，“这可不能只让你一个人说，不是吗？”

“我得去见fenris，”Loki毫不留情地抽回了手，惬意度过的发情期让他的精神恢复了很多，“我才不介意你说不说爱我，这太显而易见了。”

“所以我的重要性依旧不是你心里数一数二的，对吗？”Thor气呼呼地又泡回了浴缸，他打算也让Loki意识到自己并不是那么好对付的，“fenris、军衔，夙愿......我可能只是在你心里那张名单的反面，附加项。”

“别闹脾气，soldier。”Loki穿上了浴袍，俯身捧着Thor的面颊亲吻了他，“事实上我已经很宠你了，相较我对待其他人而言。”

“我可不用一个Omega来宠我，哪怕你比我大了七岁。”

“你对Omega有什么意见吗？”Loki似笑非笑地松开了浴室的门把手，“咔嚓”一声，“还是对我的年龄？”“当然没有，”Thor僵了僵，水花“咕噜”了一声溅出浴缸，“fenris一定很想你。”“当然，Thor。”

不同于人人尚武的约顿海姆，Omega的平权和参军权在阿斯加德是一个史无前例的突破。Loki很快在四个月后的深秋和Thor完婚，这一场没有硝烟的战争却打了整整六年。

“这是我的25岁生日，Loki，”Thor看上去十分无奈，他32岁的王后正抱着他们的第三个孩子，“别在这时候提离婚。”“我必须参加三个月后的那场战役，我要亲自看着约顿海姆签下永不侵犯阿萨的条款，”Loki擦了擦小儿子嘴边吐出的奶泡，他依旧没有如愿以偿地得到一个小公主，但生活总是不会尽如人意，“所以我们必须离婚，Thor，Omega参军的议案刚刚通过，我没时间再说服那帮老朽同意王后去参军了。”

“好吧，那我给你军队，你去当将军，”Thor有些沮丧地坐在了长桌边，“这一次我当不了你的士兵，Loki。”“让我恢复中将的军衔就好。”Loki揉了揉Thor的肩，“我会回来，Thor，为你带来阿斯加德百年的和平。”

“我为你骄傲，Loki。”

“我这样做可不是为了任何人，”王后脱下了他戴了七年的婚戒，放在国王手心，“我想你需要一个吻。”

临行的那一天，Loki穿上了阔别了八年的军装。

“你害我长胖了，”Loki将马匹的缰绳绕在了手上，烈日下的瞳孔被折射成清透的光影，“腰带变紧了，我不得不多打一个孔。”“你为我们孕育了三个王子，”Thor笑着抱紧了他曾经的王后，拖曳的披风如同烈烈火焰，“别总让自己性感得太过分，Loki。”

“我会思念那群捣蛋鬼的。”军官朗声笑了，翻身上马，“还有你，Thor。”“我已经开始思念你了，Loki。”

这场战役越过了一整个隆冬，穷途末路的约顿军升起白旗的那一刻，捷报比返程的军队更快地到达了阿萨皇城。

Loki晋升为了上将，几乎是一踏进宫殿就被国王抱了个满怀。

“你要是敢做这种把我举起来转一圈的愚蠢行为，”Thor这才发现Loki的制服少了腰带，而当他的手被Loki握着放到小腹上时，才后知后觉地感受到了隆起的弧度和温度，“你一定会后悔，Thor。”

“你怀......”“odinson将军在退役之前的最后一仗也足够漂亮，”Loki抱住了Thor，八岁的fenris拉着自己的二弟跑了过来，围在两人身边咯咯地笑闹，“要是再慢一点，他可要和fenris一样在野外出生了。”

“oh my......”  
“Now give us a kiss，dear.”


End file.
